ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Her Majesty's Garden/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Her Majesty's Garden Part 1 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Part one only seems to be available to players whose native country (the country you start the game in) is San'doria. Race may also be a factor.'' Chalvatot: Me name's Chalvatot. I be the gardener here, you see. Chalvatot: Don't reckon I've seen you before. A new recruit, are you? Claidie: What is the matter, Chalvatot? (Claidie walks over) 'Chalvatot:' Ah, Your Highness! This stranger just came bargin' in here, so I was about to tell-- 'Claidie:' Wait... I've heard of someone like you. 'Claidie:' Why, you're a new adventure, are you not? 'Claidie:' My name is Claidie I d'Oraguille. 'Chalvatot:' Why, he's/she's but a vagrant! There's no need for Your Highness to address him/her so! 'Claidie:' Now, now, Chalvatot. He/She has come to bolster the strength of our kingdom. Adventurers deserve our gratitude! 'Claidie:' You are , are you not? Forgive this rude reception. 'Claidie:' Strive always for the glory of our kingdom! May we meet again, . ''(Claidie leaves) 'Chalvatot:' Hmph. Don't you get uppity, just because the princess saw fit to favor you with a few words. It don't mean a thing! 'Chalvatot:' I'm busy. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate a little peace and quiet! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Her Majesty's Garden Part 2 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Chalvatot:' So, you like me garden, eh? Understandably! 'Tis filled with the kindness of Queen Leaute, this place is. 'Chalvatot:' Working here, it's like I can feel the warm, merciful smile o' the queen shining down on me. 'Chalvatot:' Were Queen Leaute still alive, those two would never be fighting like they do now. Guess it's fate. 'Chalvatot:' Hmph. Why am I blabbering about this to the likes of you, eh? 'Chalvatot:' Since you seem to have taken a fancy to the garden, here, how's about lending me a hand? 'Chalvatot:' I got me a problem, see. No regular compost is good enough to make these flowers bloom the way they do. 'Chalvatot:' So I've been using chunks of Derfland humus as a special fertilizer, I have. 'Chalvatot:' Only, it be harder than skinning a wild sheep to get those knights off their shiny rumps to help, and now I'm running out. ''Answer Yes Chalvatot: Ah, now that's the answer I was expectin'. Queen Leaute'd be pleased, she would. You get going then. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Her Majesty's Garden Part 3 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Chalvatot:' Ah, thanks be to you. This will keep me flowers perky for weeks, it will. Chalvatot: Here, it's no' much, but this is all I can spare. Take it, then. Chalvatot: 'Tis hard for me to accept that the fair Queen Leaute's no longer in this world... Now there was a bonny flower, I tell you! The prettiest of them all! Chalvatot: She always had a kind word, even for a lowly gardener such as meself. If Queen Leaute were around, things would be different in this kingdom. Things'd be right, they would! Chalvatot: And...don't tell no one I telt you, but there's some mystery about the queen's death! They say... (Pieuje and Shamonde walk up behind you) Pieuje: Chalvatot, it won't do to speak of rumors, now. Chalvatot: Ah! P-Prince Pieuje! A-and Your Holiness! Pieuje: You've given your best effort so that this garden my prosper, I hear. We owe you our gratitude. Pieuje: Yet...do not pry into the affairs of the royal house so. Necks that are stuck where they do not belong have a tendency to...fall of, shall we say. Pieuje: Chalvatot, I expect you will be vigilant in keeping outsiders where they belong: outside. Chalvatot: Y-yes, Milord. Never again. I'll no' let it happen again! Pieuje: Very well. I've no intention of speaking harshly before my late mother. Pieuje: Now, Your Holiness, pray for my mother's peaceful rest. (Shamonde prays over the grave) Obtained: Map of the Northlands Area